Escape
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Escapar... sólo escapar de una dura realidad que tengo miedo a enfrentar. No hay ya nada que hacer, el destino lo ha decidido así. ¡One-shot Neji/Ino!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**N/A: **¡One-shot Nejiino! No hace mucha referencia a ambos y, además, lo hice para mi clase de lenguaje, aunque claro, aquí le dí un par de cambios.

**Advertencias: **No, ninguna... ¿Aburrimiento total?

**Resumen: **Escapar... sólo escapar de una dura realidad que tengo miedo a enfrentar. No hay ya nada que hacer, el destino lo ha decidido así.

* * *

**_Escape_**

Mis chicos detrás de mí, los suyos detrás de él.

La tensión se percibía en el aire y yo me sentía cada vez más culpable. No quería pasar por esto, no quería volver a sentirme débil.

¿Cómo ocultar lo que era obvio? Yo no era nadie para obligarle a hacer nada y sabía que aquel chico que me amaba tanto, que daría lo que fuera por mí, que me creería aún cuando no tuviera más pruebas que mis palabras, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Era tiempo de acabar con esto.

-No quiero que vengas conmigo – le dije claro, mientras mis amigos se quedaban detrás, sólo escuchando.

-Iré, pase lo que pase. No te dejaré. – Me respondió aún más firme de lo que yo pude imaginar.

Una chica, de las tres que estaban en su banda, se le acercó, arreglando su nueva posición al lado derecho de ese hombre al que tanto amaba.

En este momento los dos pertenecíamos a diferentes barrios, ninguno podía mostrar otra cara que no contuviera hostilidad, pero para Neji y para mí, ya no había más que el ahora y ese tiempo era en extremo corto…

-¡No! Debes quedarte, hazlo por mí, sólo por mí… – Mis ojos se humedecían poco a poco y ella –la chica de cabello castaño detrás de mi novio- compuso una cruel sonrisa, dirigida solamente hacia mi lugar.

-Ino tiene razón, no puedes abandonarnos, además, si ella se retira, tú debes ocupar su lugar, ellos no pueden quedarse sin líder y así podremos dar por terminada la guerra; seríamos uno solo.

¡Mierda! Esa maldita mujer siempre me había odiado e hizo hasta lo imposible para que él se alejara de mí, pero tenía que aceptarlo, esta vez debía hacerse como acababa de decir, era lo que las reglas mandaban.

-¿Y qué pasará con aquellos que dieron su vida por ti? ¡Olvidarás tan fácilmente lo que ellos, lo que nosotros, hemos hecho por tu seguridad? – Me recriminó con tristeza, desesperación… y rabia.

Aún con todas las luchas que libramos, esperar que esto pudiera seguir adelante fue estúpido, nos dejamos llevar por lo que afloró de nuestros corazones y no pensamos en las consecuencias.

Me dolía verlo soportar lo que yo misma le causaba, pero era por su bien, por el bien de ambos.

-Regresaré por ti – Le prometí, aunque los dos sabíamos que eso no estaba entre las posibilidades, una vez que me fuera todo habría terminado… nuestros sueños, nuestras ilusiones… todo.

-Adiós…

Salí corriendo de allí, no volví a ver atrás, porque estaba segura que si miraba su rostro una vez más, aunque me jurara que sería la última, no podría seguir con esta huida…

Amar duele y más si sientes a esa persona de verdad, si lo crees la mitad de tí mismo, como si no pudieras ser el mismo sin él… Yo no lo elegí, ni él me eligió, sólo pasó, como la brisa mañanera que era bañada por el aire fresco del bosque en cada ida y venida… había sido algo inevitable.

No había pasos siguiéndome y no escuchaba más que el silencio de la soledad, entonces comprendí que él no iba a lastimarme más, los dos estábamos matando al otro con esta repentina separación y ninguno haría nada, el destino había decidido nuestros caminos.

Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis pálidas mejillas y prometí no volver a enamorarme, no tenía sentido sufrir así, yo no estaba hecha para sentirme de este modo, sufrir por un chico... ¿cómo lo había permitido?

Esto era lo correcto, lo que siempre debió ser...

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?

Vale, no es muy extenso y tampoco grandioso, pero espero que me dejen algún cometario, que no les cuesta más que unos pequeños minutitos que me harán fácilmente muy feliz, ¿me hacen el favor?

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
